When You Cross One Too Many Lines
by EnchantedBlood
Summary: There are some place the wise man dare not enter, there are some roads only the foolhardy tarry, and then there are some creatures who will do whatever it takes to keep their territories sacred...


**Mere de Motsie: **... Lizzie got hungry in class and ate some pages of Brittany's book while she was doing her classwork (Brittany being the only one who was actually doing any work.)...

**keyboardtickles:** Kaitlin, meanwhile was playing hopscotch with Laura in the Hallway and unfortunately, missed all off the following events. Next thing they know, there is a great shattering of glass, some screams, then silence...

**Mere de Motsie:** The two exchange looks wondering what the heck just happened, before Laura shrugs and decides they should go back to their game. Kaitlin is curious though and wants to go see what happened. Laura points out that doing so will reveal to all - except the cameras, for they already knew, the smart little buggers - that the two had been skipping class. Kaitlin waved the comment off and skipped over to the classroom to see what was happening, Laura following and wondering if whoever got in a fight might have lost their wallets in the scuffle.

**keyboardtickles:** Kaitlin and Laura crouch behind the classroom door, and Kaitlin whispers, "Now be quiet, we've got to be subtle about this." She suddenly leaps up and somehow (by the hand of God, or a useful semi-plot device) reduces the door to splinters. Laura looks at Kaitlin, Kaitlin looks back deadpanly...They enter the classroom...

**Mere de Motsie:** And find themselves in a room that has fallen into chaos. The two stand in the doorway and blink. The two calmly walk over to the broken window. Like magic, the room fell silent as they crossed the floor. "How odd," Laura muttered, poking a piece of a glass shard that was still attached to the frame. "I know. They never shut up normally." Kaitlin said, eyeing the class. Laura stared at her, about to point out that she meant the glass when Kaitlin let out a happy cry. "Brigand! You're in this class!"

**keyboardtickles: **Brittany is standing by the broken window, clenching her fists. In one of her hands there appears to be a...book? She stares pokerfaced down at the ground, slightly shaking. Kaitlin bounces up behind her, dodging various unmoving students on the floor, when needed, obliviously humming 'It's the end of the world as we know it"... "Yeah!" shouted Laura huffily, "What'd you do that for? Pain and me, we don't mix welL!"

**keyboardtickles:** Kaitlin spasmed almost imperceptibly, and gritted her teeth. "Laura..." Laura looked back blanky, "What?" she asked.

**keyboardtickles:** During the previous interim Brittany had become increasingly irritated and whipped the book in Laura's direction. Brittany's arm mysteriously grew four feet longer and lashed out at Laura, currently across the room, smacking her as well. "There," she said, "Now you both can have some pain, happy?" Brittany gave the two girls one who was staring in shock at Brittany's mysterious new ability, the other (this time the rolls reversed) now cursing in pain a look that said you better damn well be happy, or ...or...else...

**Mere de Motsie:** Laura snarled at Brittany and decided to go see if Lizzie was okay. "You deal with her!" she huffed as she stormed past Kaitlin and out of the building. Kaitlin was still staring at Brittany in shock and hadn't really heard her other friend. "Okay... I'll get you some cheese later, Laura..." There was a long silence and then Kaitlin beamed. "So! What book is that? Can I borrow it?" Brittany twitched and smacked her with the book again before she began stomping around the room to relieve some of her anger. Several students she passed were also on the receiving end of the abused (and abusive) book.

**keyboardtickles:** "Aw, come on Brittany! What'd I do? You didn't even know that I colored in your manga again, and you're already hitting me!" Kaitlin whined. Brittany, who hadn't really been listening froze, and like a buzzard, turned her avian eyes sharply towards Kaitlin.

**keyboardtickles:** "You, what?" she whispered deadly. Kaitlin proceeded to repeat her words over again, wondering if Brittany's loss of sanity had also somehow have corrupted her hearing as well. But halfway through, Brittany pounced upon Kaitlin, with feral eyes...

**Well dear Kage, will a memory suffice for now? It is all my humble self has to offer you at the present moment. Perhaps it would be, _advancing,_ for you to provide a form of communication able of supporting our future interactions. Would it be too rash of me to suggest we take a _shared_ course on the frigates of imagination dearest Motslaur?**


End file.
